chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Abooksigun Eluwilussit
Abooksigun Chogan Eluwilussit '''(b. January 1, 1950), was the Federal Monarch of the Continent Union, from March 17, 2016 to December 31, 2016. The first monarch born in Canada since Jonathan Santiago, and the first monarch since Johnathan Montgomery to have been raised and had believed in a Native American Tribal Religion. Abooksigun Eluwilussit was an Algonquian Indian born in Canada, who has been an immigrant to the United States since 1963. He was a Liberal Activist, he is the father of 15 Children, the husband of Adsila Ahyoka, fathered 15 children with her. As his role in the Chawosaurian Revolution, he was the follower of Samantha Wawetseka, served for her monarchy as the Nominated Successor, when Wawetseka was deposed because of her gender, Abooksigun took over her monarchy. His role as a Chawosaurian Monarch was that he created Sustainable Energy Ideas, he responded to the Orlando Attacks by granting LGBT Chawosaurians honorable appointments for social justice programs, he often ignored the legal struggles of the Religious Community, leaving them having to deal with police brutality and arrests because State Atheism was the law of the land in Chawosauria, he competed against Malina Parker, but lost to her by a majority of the popular vote in a close election in 2016, his monarchy was cut short unexpectedly and on December 31, 2016, he was deposed and was succeeded by Malina Parker. Abooksigun was the first monarch to have been deposed out of power due to an illegal activity violating Chawosaurian Law, by establishing the newly implemented Chawosaurian European Parliament, a Chawosaurian Fraction of the European Parliament. This grew out into bitter controversy, creating the Eurogate Scandal, and had him removed from power. On December 30, 2016, his birth certificate was discovered and childhood records show that Abooksigun was really born in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada rather than Uranium City, SK, Canada. And records showed that he spend his childhood living in Kings County, Nova Scotia. Childhood '''Pre-Childhood in Canada Abooksigun Eluwilussit was born on January 1, 1950, in''' Halifax Nova Scotia, Canada''' on a very cold winter. more coming. Immigration to the United States Abooksigun never liked the United States because of U.S. President, Kennedy, the abuses of Civil Rights and Missile Threats with the Soviet Union and the United States sending to much troops to Vietnam and other Communist Countries and more, but the reason why he moved to the U.S. is because his mother had a divorce and had to live with her Brother's home which is in America, since Abooksigun enjoyed World History, he knew History clearer than any other Historian, Abooksigun was a Liberal, so he believes that America is not what other Americans (unless your Libertarian) thinks. Victim of Child Sexual Abuse Once arrived to Abooksigun's uncle's, his uncle was very unfriendly with the kids, Abooksigun had a very bad relationship with his uncle and his uncle and his aunt and cousins were very unfriendly with Abooksigun, when Abooksigun onetime disrespected his uncle, his uncle called over his friend to help him discipline his nephew, his friend, Christopher Baumgartner and once he came, Abooksigun's uncle told Baumgartner the only discipline he could use is Child Sexual Assault ''on Abooksigun, basically Abooksigun's uncle is ordering Baumgartner to rape Abooksigun, after the sexual assault, Abooksigun was very unable to stand for a few minutes or hours and was very unable to sit for a year, Abooksigun had tried to tell his mother, but she didn't believe him, this causes Abooksigun to lose faith in his own Family, lost faith in his mother, father, older siblings and aunt, after trying to tell his aunt that his uncle ordered a man to rape him, she also didn't believe him, his uncle had beaten Abooksigun infront of his mother for "''Lying" and lost his ability to feel or move his right arm for a month. Adult Life Abooksigun Eluwilussit in 1968, graduated from school, but couldn't go to the college he wanted to go due to Racial Segregation, and he had no scholarship, he was married on March 26, 1969 and had one daughter in 1970, Abooksigun was a very concerning father and a compassionate husband, however in 1967, he opposed Loving v. Virginia because of his disapproval of Interracial Marriage back in the 1960s to today, in 1968, with the Democratic National Convention of 1968, on which Abooksigun was a Communist back then, with Adsila was still a Democrat, Abooksigun and Adsila had political differences until the 1980s. Adsila Ahyoka Adsila Ahyoka is Abooksigun's only wife and is still married to her, Adsila is a Cherokee who was born and raised on the Farmlands and her family are Cherokee Tribalists, but are an all Southern Farm Family, Adsila enjoyed the hot southern sun and her family are Activists of the Cherokee Braves, which according to American History, Cherokee Indians fought on the side of the Confederacy during the American Civil War and Adsila is the supporter of both American Patriots and Neo-Confederates and Pro-American Confederates. Abooksigun has a northern Canadian Accent and Adsila has a Southern Accent and loved eachother's Accents and what they both have in common is that they're both Liberals, they both love and adore World History and they're both Openly Traditionalist Native Americans and they're both Activists of the American Civil Rights Movements. Activism in the Civil Rights Movements of America Abooksigun Eluwilussit was of the Red Power Movement '''which is part of the '''Civil Rights Movements '''and as he deeply and openly supports the ''African American Civil Rights Movement'', he openly supports the violent actions of Libertarians and Liberals, he would support the Libertarian Rebellions that may get end up taking place if Obama continues his actions in Syria and Iraq. '''Red Power Movement Abooksigun Eluwilussit is the true liberal activist of the Red Power Movement and Abooksigun condemns the Christianization of the Native Americans and he intolerates all racism including Afrophobia which is a branch of racism targets against black people, Abooksigun condemns the racial segregation and the treatment to Native Americans which were pressured by the White Men, liberally angers Abooksigun and in 1968 after interracial marriage was legalized nationwide a year after, Abooksigun married his longtime girlfriend and then divorced a month later after discovering that his wife got pregnant. Abooksigun enjoyed being unmarried until he met Adsila Ahyoka, a local Red Power Movement Activist who is also a libertarian and he found his actual match, they both liberals, they both believe in the true value of education, especially the extreme value of World History, they are both, openly traditional American Indians, but don't have the same traditional religions, and they are true pro-humanist individuals that believe in the value of equality, regardless of race, religion, gender, ancestry, heritage, ethnicity, (including sexuality). African American Civil Rights Movement Abooksigun and Adsila both believe in the true value of Civil Rights for all men and believe in the advocacy of human equality and more ethnicities. LGBT Rights and Liberation Abooksigun and Adsila discouraged and disregard the discrimination, prosecution and judgement of Lesbians, Gays, Bisexuals and Transgenders, the couple believe it is unjust to arrest any gay couples and they don't approve the Freedom of Expression towards the LGBT and call Homophobes, Biphobes and Transphobes, Pedophiles, including those Christians who believe Heterosexuality is the normal sexuality, the couple don't believe Homosexuality is a choice based on how their Libertarian Parents raised them, they want sociology among everybody, including sexuality. Abooksigun and Adsila support all LGBT Rights including Marriage, Adoption and Publicity. Equality with Catholics and Jews Abooksigun and Adsila have strong support for all Roman Catholics, particular any branch of Catholic and all Jewish Individual in any kind, they don't tolerate Antisemitism. AIDS Activism Abooksigun during the 1980s, he was a New York City Activist for the ending of AIDS and Gay Rights, after New York Decriminalized Homosexuality in 1980, Abooksigun used the same quote the Prime Minister of Canada said when the country decriminalized Homosexuality in 1969, but when Abooksigun got the news that 41 Homosexuals are diagnosed with a strange cancer, Abooksigun and Adsila were confused and terrified for the 41 Gays, as Ronald Reagan gave out his Sexuality Education Policy, Abooksigun showed anger and resistances and he had children, Abooksigun and Adsila didn't knew what to do on how to protect their children from AIDS, Abooksigun was very worried when his daughter got pregnant with a baby, Abooksigun was angry at his daughter for getting pregnant when the baby's father may have AIDS, Abooksigun was very paranoid about his children (married or not) engaged in sexual activity until the development of condoms and birth control and HIV Testings. During the 1980s to 1990s, Abooksigun was outraged when the Government started to redefine the definition of AIDS every year just to make money, and while strictly prohibited some of his kids from dating, marriage, and having children until the late 2000s, Abooksigun had been very fine with grandchildren, particular when his grandchildren were HIV Negative. Chawosauria Abooksigun Eluwilussit supported the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement and the Chawallianity Renaissance and supported the supplying of the Chawosaurian Revolutionary Army in the Chawallianic Wars. Samantha Wawetseka Abooksigun was Samantha's mate in the administration who helped her run the Chawosaurian Administration, however, while helping introducing EPICE, as the Border Crisis moved to the edge of the question of governments inspired by the Cold War, rather should Communism and Capitalism be combined, Chawosauria attempted to move to Communism, but massive failures, attempted to move forward to Democracy and Capitalism, but also failed to do so, during the rise of Bernie Sanders, Chawosauria was threatened by his presents because of his Judaism. King-Emperor of the Continent Union Administration Begins Early On June 15, 2016, Abooksigun's administration began and started with the Multicultural Revolution as his first target. Chawosaurian Multicultural Revolution As the Multicultural Revolution begins, Abooksigun took domestic action against the revolution and because of the Orlando Attacks in the United States, Abooksigun ordered every means necessary to deny human rights for religious people and ordered many arrests of multicultural activists. Orlando Attacks in the United States In June of 2016, an Islamic Terrorist invaded a gay nightclub and a 2 year old baby got snatched by a gator, however, Abooksigun banned his people from going to Orlando and ordered military watchover of the LGBT Community in Chawosauria and the dramatic increase of LGBT Rights. War on Terror Abooksigun issued an initiative withdrawing Chawosaurian Troops from the middle east as it was proposed and controlled by Antonio Kingston in November of 2014, but Abooksigun is more tender to watch the war on terror and closed all Chawosaurian Borders to block out Homophobes, Religious Peoples and Conservatives. HIV/AIDS Controversy ''' Abooksigun ordered the Chawosaurian Government to take action in curing or treating the Aids Disease, but the government refused to do so and led to the Chawosaurian HIV/AIDS Movement, however, Abooksigun ordered Chawosaurian Homosexuals to handover their lifestyle to the government on June 15, 2016. '''LGBT Rights Movement in Chawosauria Abooksigun had took domestic action to support and oppose the LGBT Rights Movement, however, Chawosauria does not criminalize Homosexuality, but criminalize some sexual relationships and activities. Continent Union Debate and Voting The Chawosaurians are now voting rather or not, or how to construct the Continent Union, with many of the Liberal and Communist diversities, the Chawosaurians have been arguing how the Continent Union should look like. Abooksigun supports the idea of the Continent Union and his opposition to Equal Rights for most European Immigrants have launched an attack on Europe greatly. Environment in the Continent Union Abooksigun supports the idea of Sustainable Energy, and believes in the Continent Union's interest to abolish fossil fuels and then establish the Continent Union Sustainable Energy Agency (CUSEA), the Continent Union would criminalize Fossil Fuels and Chawosaurian Dictator, Timothy Max Roosevelt used a way lot of fossil fuels and killed everybody with the fuels themselves. Human Rights in the Continent Union Human Rights will be a controversy in the Continent Union, Chawosauria has no interest in Human Rights, not even the right to privacy, the right to drink and smoke is so not supported by anyone, or any government, and the right to speech is kinda being supported, the freedom of religion is very not supported by anybody in the Continent Union. Chawosaurian Progressivism Chawosaurian Progressivism is rising and the Progressive Party of the Continent Union would began to rise and support the idea of the Chawosaurian Unity in the Continent Union Sex and the law As Chawosauria repeals their laws against Interracial Intimacy, new laws against Interfaith Intimacy has replaced the Anti-Miscegenation Laws, No laws against Homosexuality is being proposed, and laws against Adultery is being proposed by the case, ''New York v. Montgomery'', is being proposed tobe argued and decided in the Chawosaurian Supreme Court, even though Chawosauria just repealed their laws against Adultery in the beginning of 2016. Laws against Fornication and Adultery are both being proposed, but not voted favorably yet, Chawosauria has always allowed Sex before Marriage for billions of years, but Fornication Reform has took unity in the Chawosaurian Government. Dismissal of Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII see: ''Chawosauria's Dismissal of Johnathan Montgomery'', ''Montgomery Scandal'' ' ' Abooksigun Eluwilussit is being forced to take action on his grandson's Adultery by dismissing him as an Adulterer, he was angry that his grandson, Montgomery committed Adultery, but never thought he would have to dismiss him from his Administration and Family, Family Leader, Sharron Lincoln said Montgomery should be dismissed out of both Chawosauria and the Family. Donald Trump Presidency (2017-) Abooksigun didn't like Donald Trump's Victory on November 8, 2016, and he opposed the measure of a Trump Presidency, Abooksigun planned to move the Continent Union's Capital to London, which he has no legal right to do so unless he has approval from Congress. Chawosaurian European Parliament Abooksigun established the Chawosaurian European Parliament on December 28, 2016, just three days before he left the monarchy on December 31, 2016, but the CEP created mass controversy but did got his approval rate bumping, with now 41% approval. Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2016 Abooksigun lost the Federal Election during 2016 during his short reign, losing the popular vote as of Election Day, December 31, 2016, and on that same day, he would stepdown his position as Monarch, leaving it to Malina Parker by 2017. Approval Rate 2017 As of December 27, 2016, Abooksigun's approval rate was the lowest as 34% as of 2016 but went up to 41% after the establishment of the Chawosaurian European Parliament on December 30, 2016. Personal Life Abooksigun Eluwilussit was very unknown to Chawosauria until 2015 and showed his religion, ethnicity and more. Ethnicity Abooksigun is an American Indian who is of the Algonquian Tribes of the Iroquoian People, Ojibwe and Chippewa Peoples, Ottawa People, Potawatomi People, Blackfeet, Cheyenne and Arapaho Peoples. Abooksigun's cousins are of the Powhatan Tribe and more. But Abooksigun Eluwilussit had also had a European Ancestry, Abooksigun is Russian '''and '''British, but one of his Ancestors from Russia, Savastyan Losif Alexandria. Religion Abooksigun worships the Midewiwin Faith, however, it's still practice among Native Americans and very well practiced in any American Indian Nations. Difficult Issues with Women Abooksigun had difficulties with women until he married Adsila Ahyoka, Abooksigun dated a Navajo Indian girl, Mosie Yiska, but Abooksigun had lust for her, after Abooksigun attempted to take advantage of her, but Abooksigun and Mosie had went to an argument about Abooksigun's lustful and sexual habits towards mosie and the couple broke up. In 1969, Abooksigun was 19 years of age, he got married to Adsila, but when Adsila got pregnant, Abooksigun attempts to divorce Adsila, but Adsila refused to accept divorce, Abooksigun tried to sign divorce papers, but Adsila refused to sign the divorce papers, Abooksigun lost the battle and Adsila successfully defended her marriage with Abooksigun from divorce, which causes Abooksigun to having to deal with his first born daughter. Health and Diagnosis On February 12, 2016, Abooksigun had a checkup back in the United States, he is diagnosed with Cardiovascular Disease, Abooksigun did showed signs of it before his diagnosis was revealed, he had obesity, he began gaining wealth since 1999, the disease continued to increase until ages 60 and 65, well Abooksigun is now over 65 years of age. Cardiovascular Disease is caused by Obesity, Air Pollution, Alcohol, High Blood Pressure and more, one of the signs Abooksigun had shown, was that he did had increasing high blood pressure, obsessive over eating and he used to drink until he drunk his last beer at aged 23.